


Грейс Келли

by fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Songfic, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018/pseuds/fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018
Summary: Юра ищет себя, Отабек находит за Юру.





	Грейс Келли

**Author's Note:**

> по мотивам песни Mika "Grace Kelly"

Телефон фыркнул и проехался по столу, задорно замигал синеньким огоньком. Юра зыркнул на него, как на злейшего врага. Телефон с готовностью подмигнул в ответ.  
«Спокойной ночи». Юра прочитал, даже не открывая сообщения, просто листанул панель оповещений вниз, пробежался глазами. Для верности три раза.

Отвечать Юра не стал — завтра скажет, что отрубился и не увидел. Швырнул телефон на кровать, где его медленно, но неотвратимо поглотила гора наваленных подушек. «Ну и поделом, — подумал Юра. — Хоть на что-то эта дрянь сгодилась».

Подушки, как и все в номере, Юре решительно не нравились: они были отвратно мягкие и кошмарно кололись перьями. Не сказать, что он и без подушек-то нормально спал, так ещё и это…

Юра вздохнул и подошел к зеркалу.

— Я тебе нравлюсь? — с вызовом спросил Юра у собственного отражения.

Прозвучало жалко. Юра надул щеки и что есть сил сдунул чёлку. Какая чушь, твою ж мать. Кацудон и тот, наверняка, выглядел достойней, когда признавался Виктору в вечной и пламенной любви. Или кто там кому у них в чём признавался? Юре, в общем-то, было предельно наплевать. Но вот конкретно у него выходило паршивей некуда, это да. Чего-то, определенно, не хватало.

Юра помешкал и улыбнулся на пробу. Получилось слащаво и как-то тошнотворно — с такой рожей он обычно светился на обложках всяких желтопрессных газетенок. «Русская Фея» — какое стыдобище-то! И, главное, не отвяжутся же никак — он уже и ростом вымахал, и щетина растет такая, что хоть плачь, а туда же, блядь, «Фея». Поубивал бы.

— Может, тебе вообще противно, — невесело пробурчал Юра отражению. Самому ему вот точно было противно: худющий и длинный, как шпала, и кости вон торчат. Юра задрал майку, придирчиво осмотрел выступающие ребра. «На Хеллоуин прямо так пойду, — решил он, — Джеком Скеллингтоном, а то чего пропадать-то добру». С ужасом вспомнилась показательная двухлетней давности: он же этими костями тогда и так выебнулся, и сяк, вот идиотом-то был. Юру передернуло от воспоминаний. По всему выходило, что нужно менять тактику.

Не то, чтобы у Юры какая-то тактика была до этого. Следовало, значит, обзавестись. Обзавестись и придерживаться. «Томно улыбнуться». Вот это он точно это где-то видел… Не у Милки ли в планшете? Там полно такой бредятины — Юру каждый раз выворачивало. Томно — это как вообще?

Юра облизнул губы, сделал большие глаза. Прищурился. Надул губы уточкой. Королева злоебучего инстаграмма, да что ж ты будешь делать. Задумался. Прикусил губу, задрал бровь, мотнул головой, чтобы чёлка упала обратно на глаза. Так, что-ли, Виктор делает? Оценил результат. Фу, нахрен, блядство какое-то. Юра с силой протер лицо руками, уставился на раскрасневшиеся щеки в зеркале.

Каким ему вообще полагалось быть? И какой он есть? Зачем-то же Отабек с ним общался, и не первый год уже. Значит, было хоть что-то. Юра перебрал в голове аргументы — не сказать, что их нашлось особо много. С одной стороны, он же, вроде, сраная фея: чистый и непорочный, и все такое. Юра сделал выразительную паузу, прикидывая вероятность наличия у Отабека кинка на нравственность и невинность. Вероятность казалась предательски мизерной: мало того, что с визуальной точки зрения момент был безнадежно проебан, так Юра ещё и к выбору выражений подходил с тактичностью заправского моряка, какая уж тут нравственность. Да и Мэднесс, опять же…

И вообще, с ним же сложно. Он же проблемный. Терпеть невозможно. Вон, и Яков так говорит, и Виктор. Спелись просто оба! Как будто ему возможно терпеть, пока с них песок досыпется! «Не выражайтесь, Юрий». «Язык-то прикуси». «Ну что ты несёшь опять». А по всему выходило, что самое-то главное он ляпнуть никак и не мог. Такой вот выходил парадокс. Может, он и правда долбаная фея? Стеснительная, робкая, мать ее, фея, которой трёх слов связать и то не судьба? Дожил, Плисецкий, с полки тебе пирожок.

Юра зло шмыгнул носом и вскинул голову, уставившись в свои горящие гневом глаза.

— Почему я тебе не нравлюсь?! Почему я, блядь, не нравлюсь тебе? Что ещё-то мне сделать?! — обиженно и как-то совсем по-детски крикнул Юра.

Перед глазами снова встал несчастный Мэднесс. «Боже, я же разделся перед ним, я же ему пальцы в рот совал». К воспоминанию тут же услужливо добавилась парочка выкрутасов с особо бурных банкетов последних лет. К собственной искренней гордости Юра был почти абсолютно уверен, что на шесте он так ни разу и не станцевал. Зато, кажется, пару раз смачно пожмакал Отабека за коленку, а один раз даже кусанул за ухо. Вот где пиздец-то. В отражении Юра отчетливо увидел, как заливается краской: мультяшно, от подбородка до линии роста волос. Особенно выразительно алели уши.

Нет, так он точно ничего не добьётся, это ж откровенное ебанашество. Пусть Жиросвин с Никифоровым практикуют такое лютое мракобесие, а Юра больше ни в жизнь…

Кстати, вот, о Никифорове….

«Юрочка, классика бессмертна». «Классика — это всегда модно, Юрочка». «Выбирай классику — не ошибешься, мой юный строптивый друг». Видели мы ваши классики, засунуть бы их тебе, Витенька… Агапе, Юра подозревал, навсегда останется для него до конца не пережитой детской травмой. Хотя, с другой стороны, был же толк, хоть и мерзость дикая…

Юра прикинул, что именно ему известно о классике.

«Люблю грозу в начале мая…». Как долбанет — и нет сарая, нет, как-то не по теме заходит. «Чёрный квадрат». Ближе, но тоже не то. «Я вам пишу, чего же боле». Это уж как-то совсем финиш.

Юра приуныл, отражение опустило плечи и ссутулилось. В классику умел Виктор, а Юра умел в трешак и китч, и чтоб позабористей, полеопардовей. А шарфы эти всякие, оксфорды-хуексворды, спасибо, что не броги, пластинки Шаляпина, фильмы чёрно-белые… Хотя, погодите-ка!

Однажды, Юра точно помнил, они с Отабеком смотрели Хичкока. Он был чёрно-белый и стремный до ужаса, но и прикольной такой, в хорошем смысле. Юру даже пробрало, и даже не только от того, что Отабек тесно прижимался бедром и жарко дышал в затылок… Что ж, наверное, для начала сгодится и Хичкок. Юра сбегал выудить телефон из недр подушек и, стойко проигнорировав уведомление ватсапа, открыл гугл.

Минут двадцать Юра листал рандомные статьи на Википедии, скакал с одного на другое, мимолётом делая мысленные пометки о том, что кинцо про кровожадных птиц тоже надо бы глянуть, пока, наконец, не наткнулся на фотографию Её. Она была красива, блондиниста и феерически нежна, и смотрела на Юру загадочными, грустными глазами. «Грейс Келли» гласила надпись под фото. Юра залюбовался и сразу решил: «Вот оно». Метнулся обратно к зеркалу.

К величайшему Юриному разочарованию, с лука красотки Грейс получилось скопировать только блондинистость, но и это было не точно. Ни загадочностью, ни тем более грустью от Юры даже не пахло, хоть из шкуры вон вылезай. От гениальной идеи просто так отказываться не хотелось, и Юра ещё пару минут потерзал зеркало пантомимами — выходила клоунада, а нихрена тебе не классика.

«Падла ты, Никифоров, — в сердцах подумал Юра. — Каждый раз на тебя понадеешься, а получаешь хуй».

Или не получаешь, тут уж как посмотреть.

— А может, — с надеждой блеснуло глазами отражение, — Беку и не нравится такая классика? Может, ему другая классика нравится — нормальная?

Юра представил Отабека: кожанка, темный нечитаемый взгляд, мотоцикл, бритые виски. Сухие мышцы, глубокий вкрадчивый голос, на удивление осторожные руки. От макушки по спине прокатилась сладкая волна, намекающе свернулась калачиком в животе. «Э, куда, стопэ, — одернул себя Юра. — Итак, кожанка, мотоцикл, виски». «Хайвей ту хелл», — мрачно подумал Юра и тут же осклабился от нового озарения.

Плейлист «Greatest Classic Rock» нашёлся на ютубе всего за минуту. Это, решил Юра, уже было отличным знаком.

На ЭйсиДиси Юра безыскусно проорался сам, пока в стенку не забарабанили соседи. «Айм стил ловин ю» и Битлов промотал сразу, нет уж, спасибо, как-нибудь без вас. На Лэд Заппелине проорался снова — «мы с земель льда и снега» вот это да, вот это про них! После «Брик ин зе волл» задумался и просидел пару минут, глядя в пространство, поразмышлял. Помотал головой. Какие, нахуй, размышления, когда тут дело стынет! С сожалением пролистнул Боуи — прости, друг, но тебя надо после, а не до. Почесал затылок, пока колесико крутилось, загружая следующий трек.  
«Я хочу все это».  
«Я хочу все это».  
«Я хочу все это, и прямо сейчас!»

Юра отчётливо почувствовал, как встают дыбом волоски на руках и даже на позвонках. Вот же оно! Вот оно самое и есть — всем нравился Фредди, от него народ не отлипал, пачками просто вешался, наверняка же и Отабеку нравится!

Юра загуглил Фредди.

Тот красовался усами, алкоголичками и стремными пиджаками.

Что ж, против алкоголичек Юра не имел ничего, но пиджак, мало того что уже был, — и не приведи Ктулху побывать ему снова — так ещё и веяло от него чем-то никифоровским. В топку пиджак. Да и усы эти…

Юра убрал Фредди. Подумал, вцепился в волосы, от души потянул так, что выступили слезы. Топнул для верности ногой. Не помогало. Да когда уже отпустит-то?!  
Юра снова гневно взглянул на отражение. Оно ответило тем же.

— Что мне, блядь, сделать, ну что?! Волосы покрасить в синий? В фиолетовый? Позеленеть? В рожу твою скуластую все высказать, как есть? Просто скажи мне — что?! Я все смогу, все на свете, Бека, просто скажи мне, что!

Юра выдохся и понял, что его трясет. Тяжело опустился на табуретку перед зеркалом и подождал, пока отпустит. «Почему я тебе не нравлюсь» крутилось в голове плачевным рефреном. «Почему ты меня не…»

«Не что?» — подумал Юра. Действительно, «не что?». А может, и не сдались ему все эти чувства? «Хуювства!» — мстительно добавил Юра. Может, всего-то и надо было, что пару раз перевеситься через бортик повыразительней, повыгибаться уже на сраных банкетах, залезть, наконец, на долбаный шест. Вот он я, гибкий и длинный, и изящный, и на голову ебанутый совсем, и на стол перед тобой сам раскладываюсь — бери-не-хочу, только мозг мне не еби больше, ну пожалуйста.

Помогло же Кацуки.

Юра опять вспомнил Мэднесс. Вот же ж гадство. Кацуки помогло, а Юре уже, по ходу, ничерта никогда не поможет. Не будет у него ни Отабекова сердца, ни руки, ни голоса, ни вообще ничего. Только билет до дурки в один конец — за проезд передайте, получите, распишитесь.

«А может, — вдруг дошло до Юры. — Отабек его просто маленьким считает? Может, он вообще к нему не всерьёз — нянчится вот, поучает, а сам дрочит на какого-нибудь старпера, типа, вон, Джонни Деппа».

Ну нет, подумал Юра, на Деппа точно не стал бы, это ж ни в какие ворота. А вот на Гилленхола мог вполне. Или на Мёрфи — вон у него глазища какие! Или, может, Отабек вообще больше на Лив Тайлер? Правда, на Лив Тайлер Юра, признаться, бывало и сам. Так что она не считается, ее можно из списка убрать. Но с Лив Тайлер или без, если у Отабека вставало на матёрых и опытных, то тут Юра проседал по всем параметрам, однозначно и неумолимо.

Отрастить, что ли, бороду? Юра провёл пальцами по подбородку — херня же будет полная, а не борода. Ну вот и флаг тебе в руки, Плисецкий, барабан на шею и поезд навстречу. Приехали.

Юра слез с табуретки на пол, откинулся спиной на стену, вцепился в волосы и коротко глухо завыл.  
«Что ж со мной не так-то, Бека? Почему я тебе не нравлюсь? Просто зайди и скажи, что тебе, сволочь, не так?»

В дверь постучали. Юра вздрогнул всем телом, ударился о ножку табуретки локтем и взвыл ещё раз. В дверь постучали снова — теперь настойчивее:

— Юра? — глухо спросили из-за двери голосом, который Юре хотелось слышать сейчас меньше всего. И который хотелось слушать постоянно, семь дней в неделю, без перерывов на обед и, желательно, в самое ухо. Отныне и вовеки веков, аминь.

За дверью выжидающе молчали. Юра просидел ещё пару секунд, пространно подумал о карме, потом вскочил, крикнул: «Сейчас!». В ужасе уставился в лихорадочно блестящее глазами отражение. Да куда ж в таком виде, на башке гнездо, рожа как у зомбака, и глаза припадочные — страхотень.

— Ща-ща, Бек, я уже! — снова крикнул Юра, всей душой надеясь, что панические нотки в голосе как-нибудь отфильтруются и через дверь не пройдут. Юра метнулся, как был, с низкого старта, пытаясь одновременно вписаться в поворот и расчесать пятерней безнадежно запутавшиеся волосы. Резко затормозил перед дверью, зажмурился на секунду, выдохнул, повернул ручку, будто в аксель толкнулся.

— Ты это, чего не спишь-то? — с порога решил перехватить инициативу Юра, пока Отабек задумчиво его разглядывал: интересно, это пятна красные со щёк сойти не успели, или все-таки гнездо не расчесалось? Гадство!

— Гоша написал, что ты буянишь, — вот же стукач-то, а, вот и прикрывай его с девками этими потом. — А на сообщения не отвечаешь, — Отабек кивнул на брошенный у зеркала телефон.

— А ты, значит, главный надзиратель? — пробубнил Юра больше для проформы. Выкобенивайся не выкобенивайся, а Отабеку он был рад.

— Получается, что так, — Отабек улыбнулся, совсем легко, мимолетно, но Юре удалось улыбку урвать, и на душе сразу стало легче.

— Ну, проходи тогда, надзиратель, — Юра отступил, пропуская Отабека в номер. — Колу будешь? Или чаю лучше?

Отабек шагнул внутрь, и Юра сразу признал, что не такой уж номер и паршивый, когда есть нужные декорации.

— Давай, что ли, чай, — сказал Отабек, и Юра закрыл за ними дверь.

Пока Юра возился с чаем, успел проклясть три раза весь процесс: от рассыпающейся из дурацкой жестяной коробки заварки, до кипятка, который он чуть щедро не плеснул себе на грудь. Отабек расположился на краешке кровати и пару раз предложил помочь, но, поняв, видимо, что для Юры бой с чаем сделался делом чести, предлагать прекратил и сидел смирно. Это не помогало. Мысли в голове крутились бешеным колесом. Бешеным колесом, в котором сидел очень тупой, но очень настырный хомяк.

С одной стороны, появление Отабека казалось недвусмысленным знаком, упускать который было бы просто невежливо – как минимум, по отношению к провидению. С другой, Юре было страшно до трясущихся коленей от одной мысли, каких дров он сейчас может наломать… Нужна была нейтральная тема.

— Вот ведь, Никифоров, а? — бросил Юра из-за плеча. — Сколько лет, а ума нихрена ведь, все туда же.

«Молодец, Плисецкий, только Никифорова вам третьим и не хватало».

— Он же вроде последний сезон откатывает? — отозвался Отабек.

— А он у него всегда последний! Да я не об этом, — волосы возили по лицу, Юра почесал плечом нос.

— Обрезать бы, в глаза же лезут, — сказал Отабек.

— Да не, нормально, я ж в хвост обычно, — Юра застыл с ложкой заварки, отчаянно вспоминая, о чём шла речь. Вспомнил:

— Я о свадьбе их этой. Им же обратно потом переться с Кацудоном, ну и чё они так… — Юра не мог найти слова. 

— На публику? — помог Отабек.

— Во-во, куда так светиться-то, если потом в Питер?.. Лучше пусть сразу в Хасецу, какая им, идиотам, разница-то, где пидорствовать.

— Беспокоишься, — если в голосе Отабека и была насмешка, то Юра предпочёл думать, что она была дружеская, а значит, не считалась.

— Вот ещё. Других дел нету, — проворчал Юра. — Беспокоиться за этих упырей. За меня бы кто побеспокоился.

— Они и беспокоятся, — Юра обернулся и увидел, что Отабек бессовестно скалится. Юра в отместку показал ему язык.

— Фельцман беспокоится, Лилия беспокоится, — принялся скрупулёзно перечислять Отабек.

— Ещё «ангелов» этих сраных вспомни тут.

— А вот и вспомню. Юр, на тебя ж полстраны молится.

— Ой, да вот иди ты. Это не то всё. Это не искренне.

— Никифоров — искренне, — Отабек поймал Юрин взгляд, упрямо продолжил, — Искренне-искренне, и твои все, — под «твоими», сообразил Юра, следовало понимать всех, от Якова до Милки. — И я.

«И ты тоже мой», — подумал Юра.

Промычал что-то неопределенно-утвердительное, помешал заварку. Ну и о чём вот теперь говорить?

— У Милки с итальянцами было, — ляпнул Юра неожиданно для самого себя и с чувством прикусил щеку изнутри.

— С какими итальянцами, Юр? — нельзя было не отдать Отабеку должного, в лице он не изменился нисколечко. — Мы ж чай хотели.

— С обоими, — Юра поднял, наконец, до краев налитые кружки и поплёлся к кровати. — Я зарядку тогда забыл от планшета, зашёл к ней спросить, а там они… того.

— М, — философски отозвался Отабек и потянулся за кружкой. — Понятно.

«Что тебе понятно, кирпичная ты рожа, мне вот ничерта не понятно, — подумал Юра. —Траходром вместо катка, а не перепадает только мне».

Юра обнял чашку, подсел к Отабеку, уютно уткнувшись в бок. Глянул в темное за окном. А может, и не надо ему ничего. Может и так хорошо, тепло, спокойно, ну что он в самом деле? А до потрахаться, так его и на тренировках знатно так… Да и руки, вроде, не отсохли ещё. Сойдёт и так.

Юра вздохнул. «Не надо, дебил, не лезь», — обречённо подумал он.

— А тебе, — голос предательски хрипел, Юра отчётливо чувствовал, как с головой ныряет в ледяную воду. — Тебе кто-нибудь, ну… Предлагал?

Отабек посмотрел спокойно и как-то жалостливо, как на дурачка:

— Что предлагал, Юр?

— Перепихнуться, — Юра изо всех сил постарался, чтобы вышло как можно более обыденно и непринужденно. На всякий случай подвигал бровями в довесок.

На этот раз Отабек глянул как-то странно, Юра такого взгляда раньше у него не видел никогда, стало одновременно очень-очень стыдно, будто он Отабеку больно сделал, и при этом очень-очень жарко. Юра глотнул воздуха, а Отабек сказал:

— Ну, пару раз, может, и предлагали, кто их разберёт. После выступлений же всегда ерунда творится.

Юра отчётливо почувствовал, как отпадает челюсть. Ах вот, значит, как.

— А мне не сказал.

— Так нечего говорить, Юр.

— Ну и чё? — Юра задумал сказать с вызовом, а получилось скорее с мольбой.

— И ничего. Юр, ты ж видел банкеты, там из вменяемых только Пхичит да Фельцман, и те по очереди.

— И я, — эхом отозвался Юра.

— И ты, — уверенно кивнул Отабек, — Но мы же вроде не об этом?

— Не об этом, — снова бездумно ответил Юра. Он чувствовал себя словно под гипнозом, голова была пустая и лёгкая, словно набитая ватой. — А если бы вменяемый кто?

— Вменяемый кто — что? — переспросил Отабек.

— Предложил бы. Потрахаться, — выпалил Юра, дурея от собственной смелости.

Отабек пробежался глазами по Юриному лицу, быстро, словно проводя контрольную оценку на невменяемость, и уставился куда-то Юре за ухо с такой сосредоточенностью, будто там Никифоров программу откатывал.

Юра ждал. Отабек продолжал молчать с тем же партизанским рвением. 

— Ну так и чё? — проблеял, наконец, Юра, кладя искренний и окончательный болт на всякое чувство собственного достоинства.

Отабек словно отмер, вздрогнул, — почти и незаметно совсем, будь Юра на пару сантиметров дальше, не увидел бы вовсе — перевёл взгляд с условного Никифорова за ухом на конкретного Юру, уставился прямо в глаза.

«Охренеть» — завороженно подумал Юра.

Подумал ещё немного, вспомнил, что как-то уже давно не пробовал дышать. Вдохнул — получилось с придыханием, словно Юра готовился разреветься. Звук вышел на удивительно отчётливым, словно это Юра в мегафон вздыхал. От стыда щеки и уши ожгло кипятком. «Хоть бы блядское гнездо на что-то сгодилось, хоть бы не видно было, что я даун такой», — подумал Юра. Отабек вздохнул тоже — глубоко, основательно — и сказал размеренно:

— И ничего. Юр, чай же остыл.

— Остыл, — согласился Юра почти шепотом. — Но речь-то не о чае.

— Не о чае, — подтвердил Отабек.

— А почему «ничего»?

«Щас он пошлёт тебя, — думал Юра. — Щас он тебя пошлёт, встанет и уйдёт, Рома извини, у меня самолёт, нахрен от тебя, ебанутого, подальше». 

— Не нравится никто? — с решимостью приговорённого продолжил Юра.

Отабек помолчал немного, покрутил чашку в руках, с охренеть каким задумчивым видом — чё он там раздумывает вечно, великий комбинатор — сказал:

— Из тех, кто предлагает — никто.

Юра заморгал, — быстро и сосредоточенно — нахмурился от усердия: показалось или нет? Наверно, заглючил он так надолго, потому что кровать под попой вдруг покачнулась. Отабек пристроил кружку на тумбочке, сказал отрывисто, но мягко как-то, растерянно:

— Я пойду, Юр. Не грузись. Спасибо за чай.

— Э-э! Куда?! — возмутился Юра, когда Отабек начал подниматься. Кинулся наперерез всем телом — зря он, что ли, тигр? — уцепился за рукав, дёрнул с силой так, что Отабек неуклюже плюхнулся обратно, едва не повалился на спину.

Как-то вдруг Юра оказался с Отабеком почти нос к носу — чужое дыхание тепло щекотало щеку, а Юрины пальцы, неведомым образом успевшие оказаться у Отабека на бедре, изо всех сил вцепились в джинсу.

«Что за пиздец, мамочки!» — подумал Юра, обмирая от страха.

— Юра, — сказал Отабек низко, рычаще. Этот голос Юре буквально под кожу залез, прошёлся от ушей по позвоночнику, разлетелся маленькой гранатой под ребрами. В паху стало горячо и тесно.

«Скажи «извини», — подумал Юра. — Скажи «нервы». Хоть что-нибудь скажи, идиота ты кусок».

— Я тебе нравлюсь? — сказал Юра.

Отабек напрягся было — на шее проступила жила, Юра такое часто видел перед выступлением — но секунду спустя пропала, а Отабек только кивнул сам себе, сказал уверенно:

— Конечно, нравишься. Ты же мой друг, Юр, как ты можешь не нравиться?

Юра сам тихонько зарычал. То есть, ему очень хотелось думать, что то был рык, а не бессильный скулёж, ну, а там уж что вышло, то и вышло. Пальцы на отабековых джинсах разжались, Юра ссутулился, прикрыл лицо рукой.

— Все нормально, Юр? — заботливо спросил Отабек.

Юра слабо угукнул. Какое уж там нормально.

— Через неделю домой уже, — сказал Отабек, кладя на плечо тяжелую ладонь. — Крепись, солдат, долгий был сезон. Почти закончили, — шепнули в самое ухо. Юру встряхнуло так, что лязгнули зубы. Отабек снова принялся подниматься.

— Я пойду. Тебе кондейшн погорячее сделать? Замерзнешь же.

Юра снова задушенно угукнул, но вид поднявшегося и теперь уже точно намылившегося сваливать Отабека оказался удивительно тонизирующим. «Не тупи, поздно уже тормозить. Грейс Келли-то наверняка не тормозила», — лихорадочно думал Юра, потом вскочил, ухватил Отабека за локоть.

«Ничосе, скоро ниже меня будешь», — подумал Юра. Сказал:

— Ну и чё ты? Я ж не набиваюсь…никуда. Просто, типа, поговорить. Что, типа, теперь с этим делать. И вообще.

— Юра, — начал было Отабек, но Юра перебил.

— Не юркай! Ты ж все понял?

Отабек медленно кивнул.

— Ну и вот. Я не умею как Виктор, чтоб со взглядами там… Но ты клевый просто, и мотик у тебя клевый, и катаешь ты невъебенно. И вообще, ты мне типа… того, — весомо закончил Юра.

Отабек молчал. Юра молчал тоже. Как-то внезапно почувствовалась резкая нехватка усов и пиджака: все-таки быть Фредди в такие нелепые моменты — это явно намного круче, чем быть жалким идиотом Юрой. Хотя бы потому, что Фредди в них поди и не попадал-то никогда, а вот Юра периодически ещё как вляпывался.

— Я ж тебя ни к чему там не склоняю, просто, типа, рандомный факт… — пока Юра говорил, Отабек шагнул навстречу, оказавшись буквально в нескольких сантиметрах, голос предательски просел. — Не обязательно же разводить там… жили ж как-то раньше….

Осторожно положил руку Юре на щеку — Юра шумно выдохнул и застыл. Отабек погладил легонько большим пальцем, едва касаясь, а Юре показалось, что кожа сейчас расплавится и стечёт с лица, как у какого-нибудь Т-1000.

— Или мы можем, — просипел Юра. Губы не слушались, язык покалывало. — Затестить. Типа, как пойдёт… Такой э-э-э…

— Эксперимент? — подсказал Отабек. Лицо его было так близко теперь, что Юре было видно каждую ресничку, каждый отблеск в темных глазах.

— Во-во, — приходилось постоянно останавливаться, чтобы отдышаться. — Эксперимент. Для науки. Для самопознания.

«Это тоже, что ли, от Милки? — ужаснулся Юра. — Наберется же вечно всякого дерьма в голове».

— Но хомо и все такое, — закончил он наконец.

— М, — сказал Отабек — Ну да.

Юра собирался уже было вскинуться и спросить, что ещё за «ну да» такие, когда он тут душу наизнанку выворачивает. Набрал было полную грудь воздуха для ответа, но сказать ничего не получилось, потому, что губы накрыло мокрое и слегка шершавое, по зубам прошлось горячим и все слова, которые знал, Юра забыл напрочь.  
В голове не было ни единой мысли, Юра таращился на Отабека, на его болезненно сведенные брови, на плотно сомкнутые веки. Через пару секунд, наконец, дошло, и Юра зажмурился сам. Почему так мокро? Ему-то чё делать? Тоже вот так языком толкать? А то, что колени вот так трясутся — это тоже часть программы? А всегда так потрясно, или это потому что Отабек?

Додумать Юра не успел: во рту стало пусто, и, к вящему Юриному неудовольствию, рука со щеки пропала тоже. Распахнув глаза, Юра наткнулся на взгляд Отабека: потерянный и какой-то горячечный, словно у того температура подскочила под сорок.

— Ну, я пошёл? – ответа Отабек дожидаться не стал, развернулся быстро, почти дёргано. Не знай бы его Юра так хорошо, решил бы, что струсил.

— Да куда ж ты вечно сваливаешь? — Юра мешком повис у Отабека на спине. — Чё, совсем паршиво?

— Да нет, Юр. Наоборот.

— Ну и чё тогда?

— Так эксперимент же, — вздохнул Отабек, — Но хомо.

— Совсем не нравлюсь? — разбито спросил Юра у Отабековой куртки. 

Куртка зашевелилась, повернулась к Юре Отабеком.

— Тебе то оно зачем? Вернёмся же потом, и куда с этим? Сам же говорил.

— Куда вернёмся? В Алматы? В Монреаль? Бека, ты чё? Я дома сижу по месяцу в год, да и за месяц успею послать всех, кто доебётся. Ты чего мне тут вешаешь-то лапшу?

— Я не вешаю, Юр. Это ж не игрушки. Тут нельзя вот так, не подумав.

— А ты, значит, долго думал?

— Долго, — сказал Отабек, — С Барселоны примерно.

— Пиздец ты тугодум-развратник, — хихикнул Юра — Так значит чё, нравлюсь?

— Нравишься, — просто сказал Отабек, и в груди вдруг стало тепло и чуть-чуть щекотно. Юра не сразу понял, что улыбается от уха до уха так, что начинали ныть щеки. 

— Ну и вот, — сказал Юра и полез целоваться сам.

Целоваться было все-таки ужасно приятно. Юра, хоть и был с Отабеком почти одного роста, все же был его заметно мельче и удобно помещался в бережно, но вполне настойчиво обнимающих руках. Куда девать свои руки, Юра, впрочем, понимал не особо. Попытался было пристроить их у Отабека в волосах, как делали все знающие люди в кино, но вышло как-то не очень: поглаживать Юра забывал, постоянно отвлекаясь на ощущения, а просто так было и не ахти как удобно.

Подумав с секунду и не найдя аргументов против, Юра залез ладонями Отабеку под футболку, прошёлся пальцами по бокам, удобно устроил ладони на горячем твёрдом животе. Отабек в ответ крупно вздрогнул, выдохнул рвано и вдруг куснул Юру за нижнюю губу. От губы словно пустили натуральный разряд, перед глазами ослепительно полыхнуло рыжим, будто прямо под веками чиркнули спичкой. Короткий стон вырвался сам, Юра даже испугался поначалу, потом попробовал ещё раз, из любопытства. Оказалось, что так оно ещё приятнее, и Юра с упоением принялся мычать Отабеку в рот.

Момент, когда вдруг стало мало, Юра пропустил. Хотелось теснее, ближе и, по возможности, локализованнее. Колено Отабека очень кстати вжалось между ног, Юра придвинулся ближе, потерся — ох ты ж, как же хорошо.

— Подожди, Юра, подожди, — Юра не сразу разобрал слова, они доходили словно через слой ваты. — Быстро все, Юр.

— Нормально все. Чё, ещё два года что ли ждать теперь?

— Твои предложения?

— Сексом трахаться мои предложения. И трещать поменьше, тренировка через пять часов.

Отабек поднял брови, посмотрел выразительно:

— Юра, так тренировка через пять часов, каким сексом. Катать же…

— Так это мои проблемы уже, как-нибудь откатаю… Ты чё? Бека, ты чего?! — Отабек вдруг будто потемнел лицом, словно на него откуда-то упала тень, посмотрел так цепко, что невозможно было ни двинуться, ни отвести глаза. Юра отчетливо понял, что как-то так вот и ощущали себя Бандерлоги, повстречавшись с удавом Каа.

— Юра, что ж ты делаешь, — хрипло проговорил Отабек странным таким голосом, будто связки надорвал.

— А чё такого-то? — Юра помотал головой, пытаясь согнать морок. Наверняка ведь казахи подшаманивают на досуге. — Или ты хотел… типа… вниз?

Юра и сам не понял, как договорил, слишком это было уже чересчур, выше Юриных сил было о таком не то что говорить, просто представить на секунду, как он склоняется к Отабеку, ведёт ладонями от колен к бёдрам, раздвигает… В животе скрутило горячим, ухнуло вниз. «Фельцман в халате, — с надеждой воззвал Юра. — Кацудон на источниках». Что угодно, но достаточно отвратное, чтобы вечер не закончился эпическим фиаско прямо здесь и сейчас.

— Мы п-потом решим, кто где, да? После откатов, — к восхищению Юры, голос Отабека почти не дрожал. Заметив, что Юра был готов отстаивать позиции, Отабек веско добавил:

— И это было во-первых, Юр.

Юра ущипнул Отабека за бок. Тот поморщился, но, судя по виду, отступаться не желал. Юра закатил глаза, признавая своё поражение и приглашая Отабека поведать, что же там припасено на «во-вторых».

— Во-вторых, мы, так сказать, не экипированы…

Повисло тяжелое молчание. Юра напряжённо думал.

— А, — сказал он, наконец.

— Если только у тебя нет?.. — предположил Отабек.

Но у Юры точно не было, и он разочарованно покачал головой. Судя по виду Отабека, у того тоже не было ничего, а бегать по этажам и клянчить презики и смазку был уже прямо явный перебор. Да и у кого они могли попросить? У Милки? Так завтра весь отель будет вкусе. У Никифорова? Этот потом все мозги изъест. У Жан-Жака? Фу, ну нет, лучше уж сразу целибат.

— Мы можем завтра. Или потом. Если захочешь. Куда спешить-то, Юр, успеется… — Отабек легонько поглаживал по лопаткам, пока говорил, и Юра млел от касания, словно большой костлявый кот. Но, несмотря на ласку, договорить он Отабеку не дал, вскинулся и уставился прямо в глаза:

— Завтра мы точно можем и определенно будем, — начал Юра категорично, подумал и добавил. — Если захочешь. Но сколько ждать-то можно, столько времени проебали, а тут опять, что ли, по одиночке дрочить, ну… ну, пожалуйста.

Последнее прозвучало почти как вопрос, Юра видел, как в глазах Отабек снова разливается чёрное, страшное, от чего сердце громко начало биться в самое горло.

— Иди сюда, — сказал Отабек, и от голоса его где-то под ключицами завязался тугой тянущий узел.

Джинсы на себе Юра расстёгивал сам: торопливо, дрожащие пальцы никак не хотели тащить дурацкую пуговицу из петли, Юра уже готов был выдрать ее с мясом, когда та, наконец, поддалась. Юра потянул вниз молнию, растерялся, глянул на Отабека в поисках поддержки. Тот смотрел тяжело, голодно, и Юра понял вдруг, каких трудов ему стоило сдерживаться. Все сомнения, все страхи, которые копились где-то очень глубоко в душе, вымело моментально. Юра прошептал что-то. Не то «Бека», не то «блядь», не то «боже», потянул Отабека на себя, прижался сам, грудью, пахом, губами. На пол что-то громко шлепнулось. «Куртка», — подумал Юра. На Отабеке разом стало больше мест для троганья, царапанья, кусания. Юра провёл носом по шее, прикусил у основания. Отабек в ответ потерся пахом о пах, размашисто, резко, так, что Юра совсем по-девчачьи всхлипнул. Отабек подался было назад, но Юра не пустил, сжал изо всех сил, уткнулся носом в плечо. Подумал: «Да что ж ты пугаешься-то за меня постоянно, я ж не хрустальный». И проговорил так тихо, что и сам не расслышал, или это просто сердце бухало слишком громко:

— Давай, Бека, пожалуйста… Хоть что-нибудь давай уже.

Юра опустил руку, трясущимися пальцами цапнул Отабека за пояс джинс, царапнув ногтями по животу. Накрыл ширинку, сжал несильно. Рот сразу наполнился вязкой слюной, Юра сглотнул, а потом его вдруг вжало в стену, выбивая дух. Все пространство вокруг Юры заполнилось Отабеком, тёплой кожей под пальцами, шумным дыханием, острым запахом, отдающим чем-то хвойным. Отабек двинул бёдрами вперёд, опустил руки Юре на попу и сжал сквозь ткань, толкнулся снова, примерился, находя ритм.

Юра откинул голову, зажмурился, пережидая, пока отпустит хоть немного, попробовал приноровиться к чужим движениям. Нервы жгло, перед глазами сверкали бенгальские огни, пальцы сжались у Отабека на бёдрах так, будто отпусти – и провалишься под лёд. Юра приоткрыл глаза на пробу и сразу наткнулся на шальной, совершенно бездонный взгляд. Отабек поднёс к губам ладонь, облизнул широко, и Юра снова зажмурился, выгибаясь навстречу так сильно, что плечи прострельнуло болью. Что же происходит, да что ж это такое, за последние полгода Юра как только ни пробовал, но в одиночку не выходило даже в половину так круто. Не успел Юра додумать, как трусы потащило вниз, на головке сомкнулись влажные горячие пальцы. Юру тряхнуло так, что голова глухо стукнулась о стенку. Остатками здравого смысла Юра сообразил, что Отабек сейчас испугается, кинется проверять, обследовать, а медлить дальше для Юры было просто физически невозможно.

Он вжался в Отабека изо всех сил, просунул ладонь под джинсы со спины, скользнул пальцем между ягодиц. Ладонь на члене сжалась чуть сильнее, Юра успел только провести пальцами ниже, почувствовать подушечками тугое, горячее, и ощущений вдруг стало нестерпимо много. Юра открыл рот, силясь закричать, но крик не шёл, тело скрутило так сильно, что Юру выгнуло дугой. На долю секунду показалось, что мозг не справится с перегрузкой и отключится насовсем, настолько остро, ярко и хорошо ему стало.

Обратно реальность подключалась постепенно, обрывками: сначала Юра выцепил приглушенный свет, потом закушенную губу Отабека, руку в белых подтеках. Юра было решил заявить, что так не делается, и что он мог бы и помочь, но с него вдруг аккуратно, но настойчиво потянули майку, а затем и штаны, и Юра подумал, что ему, в принципе, нечего на это возразить.

— И чё, и как теперь с этим? — спросил Юра, устраиваясь у Отабека под боком. Тот был горячий, как печка, и вообще удивительно потрясный на ощупь. — Типа, по номерам ныкаться, в раздевалках зажиматься? — Юра чувствовал, как слипаются глаза. — Завести двух кошек, фикус, однушку в Москве? Или в Канаде? Сразу и распишемся, — Юра сонно хихикнул.

— И что? — ласково, но как-то осторожно спросили над ухом.

— Да не, ничё, — очень серьёзно сказал Юра, проваливаясь в сон, — Абсолютно ничегошеньки.


End file.
